familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Meyrick (1579-1650)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of early colonial New England settler John Meyrick (1579-1650) who immigrated in 1636 from Wales, settling in the Roxbury MA area. Royal Welsh Ancestry * Meyrick Family of Bodorgan Manor That the Myricks of America are descended from the purist Celtic stock is established from the best of authorities, to wit Burke's Peerage and noblest Cambrian blood and have possessed the same ancestral estate at Bodorgan, Anglesey, Wales without interruption for about 1,000 years. * Myrick Family Genealogy * Myrick Family Ancestry * Merrick Family Genealogy * The Peerage of Meureg ap Llewelen - Charlestown Meyrick Line # Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538) - Captain of the Guard (See above) # John ap Meyrick (c1513-1538) - 5th Son of Meyrick ap Llewellyn, became a rector in Wales and married a Sage. Reputed ancestor of the Merricks of Charlestown, Massachusetts. # William Meyrick (1546-1593) - no documentation # John Meyrick (1579-1650) - English Immigrant to America in 1636 with his four xons on the James. Reverend John Meyrick was born in 1579 in Pembrokeshire, St. David's parish in Wales. He was Rector of Llandachya. He was married in 1602 to his wife Dorothy Bishop was born in 1570 in Pembrokeshire, St. David's parish in Wales. Dorothy was the daughter of Matthew Bishop and Elizabeth Young. They had 14 children , the last William. The family emigrated in 1636 to U.S.A . He died on June 26, 1650 in Roxbury. * William Merrick (1603-1689) * James Merrick (1612-1708) * John Merrick (1614-1679) * Thomas Merrick (1620-1704) Family Trees * Benjamin Chapman Immigrant Ancestors A C * Chapman, John, Capt (1718-1765) - (Son of TChapmanII below) sea captain died in Surinam in 1765 - m. Jemima Stone * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( WChapman2, WChapman1, BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, TChapman2, SMerrick, JMerrick2, JMeyrick1) - Arizona Mormon Pioneer lived to age 101. * Chapman, Throope (1734-1794) - (Father of Benjamin) - Co-Founder of Reedsboro VT and Veteran of the 1st Conn. Reg in French-Indian Wars Campaign of 1757. * Chapman, Welcome (1805-1893) - (Son of Benjamin) - Mormon pioneer, Salt Lake Stake President D * Day, Jeremiah (1773-1867) - ( JDay5, TDay4, EMerrick, TMerrick, JMeyrick1) - 9th President of Yale University, professor of divinity, md Martha Sherman (1779-1806), daughter of US Founding Father, Roger Sherman. * Day, Sherman (1806-1884) - (son of Jeremiah) - original trustees, University of California, Professor, Mine Construction and Surveying. H Hinckley * Hinckley, Alonzo A (1870-1936) - LDS Church apostle, 1st president of the newly formed Deseret Stake in 1912 covering the western half of Mallard County. * Hinckley, Bryant S (1867-1961) - Held several significant leadership positions in the LDS Church and played a key role in 1913 for the LDS Church to adopt the Scouting program as its official young men activity program. * Hinckley, Gordon B (1910-2008) - ( BSHinckley, INHinckley, ENHinckley, NHinckley5, NHinckley4, RMerrick, NMerrick, WMerrick2, WMerrick1, JMeyrick1)- an American religious leader and author who served as the 15th President of the LDS Church. Considered a prophet, seer, and revelator by church members, Hinckley was the oldest person to preside over the church in its history. * Hinckley, Ira (1828-1904) - Early Utah Mormon pioneer that supervised the construction and maintenance of Cove Fort. * Hinckley, Richard G (1941) - (Son of Gordon B.) General Authority Seventy in the LDS Church. * Hinckley, Virginia (1945) (daughter of Gordon B.) Author/co-author of many books, served in the General Young Womens Presidency of the LDS Church from 1992-1997. S War Veterans Zion's Camp (1834) * Bent, Samuel (1778-1846) : ( MMason, AAllen, AMerrick, JMerrick, JMeyrick1) - Early leader in the LDS Church. Mexican-American War 1846-48 * Blanchard, Mervin S. (1824-1847) - ( SBlanchard, TBlanchard, MChapman, TChapman7, TChapman6, SMerrick, JMerrick2, JMeyrick1) - Veteran of the Mormon Battalion. Died from illness incurred during march. Category:Descendancy lists Category:Meyrick (surname)